


All In A Day's Work

by desole (tearyxz)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Spy!AU, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyxz/pseuds/desole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Mark are partners in the professional spy business, but Mark has grown tired of the lifestyle. Before he can quit, though, there's one last job they need to finish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In A Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted 20160704. Prompt was Spy!Markson

 Jackson felt the sudden swish of air behind him but didn’t bother moving, instead reaching out with his foot to kick over the chair beside him.

“Hey, that’s not very nice,” Mark complained as he steadied the chair, doing his best to shoot Jackson an annoyed look but ended up grinning instead. He shook his head resignedly, plopping down in the chair beside Jackson.

It was nighttime, breeze slightly chilly but not uncomfortable on the otherwise deserted rooftop.

“You’re getting careless, Mark. Didn’t think you’d actually come out to meet me so close to the end of the mission.” Jackson sounded smug. “Miss me so much you couldn’t stay away?”

“As if,” Mark shot back, not flustered in the very least.

“What happened to careful MarkyMark who had to follow all the rules, huh?” Jackson continued to tease as he tipped his chair back onto two legs.

“You’re gonna fall over if you keep doing that,” Mark said as he watched, amused. “And actually…,” his face turned a bit more serious as his voice lowered. “I was thinking…maybe I should quit after this one’s done and over.”

“WHAA–” Jackson’s exclamation turned into a screech as he lost his balance, chair tipping backwards dangerously before Mark grabbed it and heaved it upright.

“Told you.” Now it was Mark’s turn to be smug, but Jackson’s attention was no longer focused on the chair.

“What do you mean, quit?!”

The grin slowly slid off Mark’s face, his expression turning contemplative.

“I dunno…I’m kinda tired of it I guess. It pays well, yeah, and we’re one of the best teams out there,” he paused to punch Jackson’s arm playfully when the man cut in with _we’re the best team, man_. “But seriously…I kinda wanna settle down, ya know? Not have to be traveling all the time, constantly on alert.”

Jackson finally became serious as well, intense eyes trained on Mark.

“Won’t you miss the excitement? The thrill?”

Mark let out a sigh, shrugging. “Probably. Maybe. I dunno,” his eyes flitted away for a moment before focusing on Jackson’s. “You don’t…you don’t need to quit just because I do, though.”

Jackson stared at Mark like he was crazy.

“And what, get a new partner? Nawww, if you left I’d be goin’ with ya.”

Mark’s brow creased.

“But you _live_ for this, Jackson, you’d be so bored!”

Jackson let out a wry chuckle, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a smile.

“I doubt things will ever be boring around you, Mark.” To top it off, he winked, and Mark finally began to get slightly flustered.

“Whatever, man, you’re choice,” he turned away, tilting his head up to look at the night sky. The many stars blinked and winked, and Mark felt a rush of contentment.

“And besides, who knows? I haven’t made my decision yet. Maybe I’ll stay.”

~~

“Okay, you ready? ‘Cause I’m headin’ out, ready or not.” Jackson’s voice sounded from the small device planted in Mark’s ear, and Mark found himself nodding imperceptibly in response even though Jackson obviously couldn’t see him. He sat at his desk, fiddling with his papers impatiently as he waited for the signal.

The plan was pretty simple, actually. Mark had been ‘transferred’ to JYP Company for nearly four months now, slowly gaining his coworkers trust, mapping out the layout the company, and gaining key entry passwords. The ultimate goal was to acquire every file on the CEO’s computer, as they had significant cause to believe the company, which specialized in electronics, was also very tightly linked to the black market for drugs and possibly illegal weapons.

Today was the day that they would finally act. Jackson’s job was to enter the building and somehow get his way to the staff bathroom in the basement. Mark had discovered weeks ago that in a storage closet in said bathroom was the master control panel for all electricity in the building. Jackson would cut off the electricity to all security cameras and alarms, which no doubt would set off some other alarms as well. In the confusion, Mark would copy all the files from the CEO’s computer (he figured out the passwords weeks ago through security camera footage), and then book it out. They’d planned for everything to happen during lunch break and the CEO always followed the strict schedule, so hopefully today wouldn’t be the day he broke pattern.

Hopefully, everything would go just as planned.

Although, things never went as planned with Jackson.

“HEYYYYYYYYYYY WHERESSS DA PAAAAAARTAY ATTTT MAAAAANNN?”

Mark flinched at Jackson’s booming voice, fingers immediately going to his belt to turn the volume down.

Faintly, he could hear another voice.  
“Sir, are you drunk? Please, sir–”

Mark groaned, dropping his head onto his desk with a thunk. Of course Jackson would pretend to be shit-faced drunk. Of course. The man always struggled with subtlety.

“AWWWW MAAAAAN Y’ALLL NAWWWW FUUN,” Jackson continued to slur.

“OOOHHH MAN GOOTTAAA PEEEEEEE!”

“Sir SIR you can’t– PLEASE PULL UP YOUR PANTS SIR! You CANNOT do that HERE!”

It took all of Mark’s self-control not to repeatedly slam his head against his desk as he listened to Jackson barge his way around the company, _somehow_ making it to the bathroom in the floor below.

“ALRRRRIGHT GONNAAA GO PEEEEEEEEE~”

There was a slam and then finally, blessed silence came from Mark’s earpiece.

“Okay, MarkyMark, I’m in. Get ready.”

For once, Mark was glad the communication only went one went one way because otherwise, he probably wouldn’t be able to stop cursing Jackson out until their mission was over.

It was silent for roughly a minute.

“Alright MarkyMark, the secondary alarms should start sounding any minute now so get going!”

Mark stood up sharply, immediately making his way out of his office and towards the CEO’s, patting his pocket to make sure the empty USB drive was there.

Luckily, the office was deserted as planned and Mark quickly entered the right password into the computer to unlock it. He swiftly plugged the USB into the port, started the copying process, then ducked underneath the desk, just in case someone decided to peek in.

The alarms began to go off.

“UUUHHHH WOOOOPSSSSSSS I THUNK IIIII UHHHHH UMMMM”

Mark listened to the chaos on Jackson’s side, shaking his head in disbelief as Jackson directly took responsibility for the alarms. He really didn’t know if Jackson was genius or just a lucky bastard; blaming his actions on being drunk was brilliant. All their attention would be focused on stopping the destructive drunk rather than securing the building, because as destructive the drunk was, they probably didn’t suspect an ulterior motive and didn’t deem him as a threat. It would be viewed as an unlucky accident.

Having heard enough, Mark shut off the volume to the earpiece and peeked up at the computer screen; copying all the files would still take five more minutes. He settled back down under the desk, heart thumping as he willed time to pass faster. The adrenaline in his veins felt good; a rush of trembling energy that put him on a high.

Finally finished, he snagged the USB, logged out of the computer, and ducked out of the CEO’s office. It took all his self-control to walk at a normal pace and without bouncing, struggling to keep his grin from becoming too wide.

Back in his office, he snagged his phone, stuffing it into his pocket as he finally re-dialed up the volume of his earpiece.

“Nuh-no Officerrr I a-assurrrre youuu that I am NOOOT DRUUUNK.”

Jackson coughed three times in succession afterwards and Mark rolled his eyes. Of course _now_ , _now_ after all the damage he’s done, _now_ Jackson wants Mark to bail him out. He sighed, checking his office to make sure there was nothing he couldn’t leave behind before jogging down to the lobby.

The moment Jackson caught view of Mark, he launched himself at him.

“MAAAAAAAAARRRRRRK!”

Mark wrinkled his face in disgust as he reluctantly caught Jackson, arms going under his armpits to hold him up. The scent of alcohol wafted off of him.

Mark gulped as he was soon faced with his scowling supervisor and a very irritated police officer.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know he’d be coming…he’s my friend…I think he probably wanted to go out during lunch break or something, I hope he didn’t cause too much trouble, he’s been drinking a lot lately since his girlfriend broke up with him…” Mark bluffed on the spot as his supervisor looked ready to blow a vessel.

“Didn’t cause TROUBLE? Oh yes, he didn’t cause any trouble at all, except for CUTTING THE ELECTRICITY to our security system and CAUSING GENERAL CHAOS!” The man’s face was beginning to turn a rather alarming shade of purple, and Mark took a step back, doing his best to pry Jackson off.

“Oh my god, I am so so so sorry!” Mark gushed as he pushed Jackson’s face away from his shoulder; the ‘drunkard’ was attempting to nuzzle his neck.

“Stop it,” Mark hissed at Jackson; the man was having way too much fun with this. Jackson hid quiet chuckle in crook of his neck in response, but finally pulled away.

“So, uh, are you still accusing this man of creating a public disturbance as well as indecency in public?” The police officer finally spoke up, voice gruff.

“OF COURSE!” the supervisor practically screeched.

“Wait!” Mark interrupted as he widened his eyes, doing his best to play the part of a panicked, concerned best friend. “Please, can you please let him off this time? He’s going through a pretty rough time right now…he didn’t mean any harm.”

“Are you joking? Didn’t mean any harm?!” The supervisor’s spit was flying everywhere, and Mark did his best not to flinch out of the way. “NO WAY IN HELL! Officer, please, if you would.”

The police officer shrugged, stepping forward.

“Please wait, sir, please…I’ll…I’ll…” Mark stuttered, pretending to struggle to say his request as the officer paused.

“I’ll…I’ll even resign. Just please don’t arrest him…I don’t think he’ll be able to handle it, not after his girlfriend cheated on him and he lost his job too…” Mark tried to come up with the most pathetic story as possible, turning his would-be smirk into a grimace as he felt the dissatisfaction rolling off of Jackson.

The supervisor looked surprised at how far Mark was willing to go for his friend, calming down slightly as he considered. He glanced at the police officer, who shrugged indifferently.

“Fine,” the supervisor huffed, deflating. “Just…take your friend and get out.”

“Thank you sir, thank you so much.” Mark gushed, bowing as he walked backwards. “I’ll send in my resignation tonight, thank you so much, sir,” he finally turned, pulling Jackson out of the building with him.

When the office building was no longer in sight, Mark shoved Jackson, causing the latter to almost stumble into the side of a building.

“Really, Jackson? Really? Do you know what _undercover_ means? Do you know what _subtle_ and _inconspicuous_ mean?”

“Actually, no, I have no idea what that last word means,” Jackson grinned cheekily as he regained his balance. “Inconspicable? What’s that?”

“Shut up,” Mark shoved Jackson again but with slightly less force this time, the beginnings of a smile beginning to appear on his face. “It’s _inconspicuous,_ not _inconspicable,_ you idiot. And you smell like shit, man, what did you do, take a swim in beer before you came?”

Jackson looked extremely proud of himself.

“Beer as mouthwash and poured vodka down my shirt. Brilliant, huh?”

Mark rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop the smile from forming fully.

“Whatever. Got the files though, so,” he paused, patting his pocket, “I guess I can forgive your stupidity.”

Jackson tutted, shaking his head.

“Naww, you mean you just can’t keep up with my genius.”

“Whatever you say, man.” Mark laughed.

“Just all in a day’s work,” Jackson concluded, swinging up an arm to wrap around Mark’s shoulder.

~~

“What’s this?” Mark asked Jackson handed him a manila folder.

They were on the rooftop again, a similar cool breeze blowing through. But instead of starlight, they were faced with the setting sun.

“My resignation letter.” Jackson smiled while Mark gaped.

“What?!”

Jackson let out a light chuckle.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to quit after this mission? I’m coming with you, of course.” His eyes twinkled mischievously. “Ya don’t get to get rid of me that easily.”

“But…” Mark knew Jackson didn’t make decisions lightly, but he hadn’t expected him to go along with his own whims so easily.

“Don’t worry, I put a lot of thought into this. I’m sure.” Jackson’s smile turned gentle, eyes knowing.

“Thanks,” Mark’s voice was near to a whisper, heart thumping. He raised his eyes to the sunset and they stood there, side by side, watching as the sun slowly dipped below the horizon.

When the sun finally disappeared, Mark turned to Jackson, holding out the manila folder.

“I really appreciate this but…you can’t resign yet.”

Jackson made no move to take it; instead, confusion and hurt made its way into his expression.

“Mark…”

Mark let out a laugh at Jackson’s kicked puppy look, heart warming at Jackson’s obvious care for him, at how much he wanted to stay with him.

“I’m not rejecting you, dummy, I’ve just decided I don’t want to quit yet. You’re not planning on quitting first, are you?”

Jackson stared at him for a second longer before breaking out into a relieved laugh.

“Man, that was mean. You almost had me there for a second.”

Mark laughed as well.

“You deserved it, after today. Gotta put you in your place every once in a while.”

Jackson snorted but pulled Mark into an affectionate, one armed hug.  
“Okay, fine, maybe I did deserve it a little.”

“You definitely deserved it a lot,” Mark amended, snaking an arm around Jackson’s waist as well. “So here, take this back.”

To Mark’s surprise, Jackson shook his head, pushing the manila folder back towards Mark.

“Naw. You hold on to it. Whenever you feel like quitting, you’ll have it. I know you’re not that far off from leaving for good anyways.”

“Are you sure?” Mark asked, turning his head so he could make eye contact.

“Positive,” Jackson answered, grinning so wide his face looked like it’d almost split.

“I’ll always be going where you go.”


End file.
